yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/47
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 47-نَّحْنُ أَعْلَمُ بِمَا يَسْتَمِعُونَ بِهِ إِذْ يَسْتَمِعُونَ إِلَيْكَ وَإِذْ هُمْ نَجْوَى إِذْ يَقُولُ الظَّالِمُونَ إِن تَتَّبِعُونَ إِلاَّ رَجُلاً مَّسْحُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 47-Nahnu a’lemu bimâ yestemiûne bihî iz yestemiûne ileyke ve iz hum necvâ iz yekûluz zâlimûne in tettebiûne illâ raculen meshûrâ(meshûran). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. nahnu : biz * 2. a'lemu : çok iyi biliriz * 3. bimâ : şeyi * 4. yestemiûne : seni dinlerler * 5. bi-hi : ona, onu * 6. iz yestemiûne : dinliyorlarken * 7. ileyke : sana, seni * 8. ve iz hum necvâ : ve onlar fısıldaştılar, gizli gizli konuştular * 9. iz yekûlu : dedikleri zaman, diyerek * 10. ez zâlimûne : zalimler * 11. in tettebiûne : eğer siz tâbî oluyorsanız * 12. illâ : ancak * 13. raculen : bir adam * 14. meshûran : büyülenmiş Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 47-Biz, seni dinleyecekleri zaman asıl neyi dinliyeceklerini ve birbirleriyle gizlice konuşurlarken o zâlimlerin, siz ancak büyülenmiş bir adama uymuşsunuz diyeceklerini pek iyi biliriz. Ali Bulaç Meali * 47-Biz onların seni dinlediklerinde ne için dinlediklerini, gizli konuşmalarında da o zalimlerin: "Siz büyülenmiş bir adamdan başkasına uymuyorsunuz" dediklerini çok iyi biliriz. Ahmet Varol Meali * 47-Onların seni dinlediklerinde neye kulak verdiklerini ve gizli konuşmaları esnasında da o zalimlerin: "Siz ancak büyülenmiş bir adama uyuyorsunuz" dediklerini biz çok iyi biliriz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 47-Seni dinledikleri zaman neye kulak verdiklerini ve gizli toplantılarında zalimlerin: 'Siz sadece büyülenmiş bir adama uyuyorsunuz' dediklerini Biz çok iyi biliriz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 47-Onlar seni dinlerlerken hangi maksatla dinlediklerini, kendi aralarında konuşurlarken de o zalimlerin, “Siz ancak büyülenmiş bir adama uyuyorsunuz” dediklerini çok iyi biliyoruz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 47-Biz, onların seni dinlerken ne maksatla dinlediklerini, kendi aralarında fısıldaşırlarken de o zalimlerin: «Siz, büyülenmiş bir adamdan başkasına uymuyorsunuz!» dediklerini çok iyi biliriz. Edip Yüksel Meali * 47-Seni dinlerlerken nasıl işittiklerini ve kendi aralarında konuşurlarken zalimlerin, 'Siz sadece büyülenmiş bir adamı izliyorsunuz,' dediklerini iyi biliyoruz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 47-Biz çok iyi biliriz seni dinledikleri zaman ne maksatla dinlediklerini ve birbirleriyle fısıldaşırlarken de o zalimlerin: «Siz ancak büyülenmiş bir adama uyuyorsunuz!» dediklerini. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 47-Biz pek âlâ biliyoruz seni dinlerken ne suretle dinliyorlar? Birbirleriyle fısıldaşırlarken de ve o zalimler derlerken de: başka değil, sırf bir sihirli adama tâbi' oluyorsunuz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 47-Biz pek iyi biliriz, seni dinleyecekleri zaman onların neyi dinleyeceklerini. Onlar o zaman bir gürûhturlar, o zaman o zalimler derler ki: «Başka değil, büyülenmiş bir erkeğe tâbi oluyorsunuz.» Muhammed Esed * 47-Seni dinledikleri zaman, Biz onların aslında neye kulak kesildiklerini ve kendi aralarında görüştükleri zaman, bu zalimlerin (birbirlerine): "(Eğer Muhammed'e uyarsanız,) düpedüz büyülenmiş bir adama uymuş olacaksınız!" dediklerini çok iyi biliyoruz. Suat Yıldırım * 47-Onlar senin okuyuşunu dinlerken ne maksatla dinlediklerini, kulis yaparken insanlara: "Siz, sadece sihir tesirinde kalmış birinin peşinde gidiyorsunuz, aklınızı kullanın!" diye fısıldaşarak vesvese verdiklerini pek iyi biliyoruz. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 47-Biz onların, seni dinlerken ne sebeple dinlediklerini, kendi aralarında gizli konuşurlarken de o zâlimlerin: "Siz büyülenmiş bir adamdan başkasına uymuyorsunuz!" dediklerini gâyet iyi biliyoruz. Şaban Piriş Meali * 47-Biz, onların seni dinlerken ne maksatla dinlediklerini ve gizli konuşmalarında zalimlerin ”Siz büyülenmiş bir adama uyuyorsunuz.” dediklerini de çok iyi biliyoruz. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 47-Onların seni dinlerken ne niyetle dinlediklerini ve aralarında fısıldaştıkları zaman o zalimlerin 'Siz ancak büyülenmiş bir adamın peşine takılıyorsunuz' dediklerini Biz biliyoruz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 47-Onların seni dinlerken, neye kulak verdiklerini biz daha iyi biliriz. Aralarında fısıldaşırlarken de şöyle konuşur o zalimler: "Büyülenmiş bir adamdan başkasının ardısıra gitmiyorsunuz!" Yusuf Ali (English) * 47- We know best why it is they listen, when they listen(2232) to thee; and when they meet in private conference, behold, the wicked say, "Ye follow none other than a man bewitched!" M. Pickthall (English) * 47-We are Best Aware of what they wish to hear when they give ear to thee and when they take secret counsel, when the evil-doers say: Ye follow but a man bewitched. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 47- Biz onların, seni dinlerken nasıl dinlediklerini çok iyi biliriz. Birbiriyle fısıldaşırlarken de o zalimlerin: "Siz büyülenmiş bir adamdan başkasına uymuyorsunuz!" dediklerini biz çok iyi biliriz. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *43- O, onların dediklerinden münezzeh, yüce ve büyük bir yükseklikle yüksektir. 44- Yedi gök, yer ve bunların içindekiler(48) O'nu tesbih etmektedir;(49) O'nu övgü ile tesbih etmeyen hiç bir şey yoktur, ancak siz onların tesbihlerini kavramıyorsunuz. Şüphe yok O, halim olandır, bağışlayandır.(50) 45- Kur'an okuduğun zaman seninle ahirete inanmayanlar arasında görünmez bir perde kıldık. 46- Ve onların kalbleri üzerine, onu kavrayıp anlamalarını engelleyen kabuklar, kulaklarına da bir ağırlık koyduk.(51) Sen Kur'an'da sadece Rabbini "bir ve tek" (ilah olarak) andığın zaman, 'nefretle kaçar vaziyette' gerisin geriye giderler.(52) 47- Biz onların seni dinlediklerinde ne için dinlediklerini, gizli konuşmalarında da o zalimlerin: "Siz büyülenmiş bir adamdan başkasına uymuyorsunuz" dediklerini çok iyi biliriz.(53) AÇIKLAMA 48. Yani, "Bütün evren ve onun içinde bulunan her şey onları yaratan ve koruyan varlığın her tür eksiklik, hata ve zayıflıktan uzak olduğuna ve O'nun hiç bir ortağı ve eşi olmayacak kadar yüce olduğuna şahitlik eder." 49. Her şey sadece yaratıcıyı hamd ile tesbih etmekle kalmaz, aynı zamanda O'nun her yönden eşsiz ve hamde layık tek varlık olduğuna da delil teşkil eder. Her şey yaratıcısının ve düzenleyicisinin her tür niteliği mükemmele ulaştığı bir tek varlık olduğunun bir delilidir. Bu nedenle sadece O hamde ve övgüye layıktır. 50. Yani, "O'na karşı cüretkar olmanıza ve sürekli O'na yanlış şeyler ve ortaklar isnat etmenize rağmen, sizi bağışlamasının ve sabretmesinin tek nedeni O'nun Halim ve Gafûr olmasıdır. O ne sizden rızkınızı esirger, ne sizi lütfundan mahrum bırakır, ne de isyankâr ve günahkâr bir kimseyi yıldırımla yakar. O, o denli Halim ve Gafûrdur ki, insanlara ve toplumlara ıslah olmaları için zaman tanır, onların doğru yolu bulabilmesi için nebiler ve rasuller gönderir ve samimiyetle ve pişmanlıkla doğru yola uyan bir kimsenin geçmiş günahlarını affeder. 51. Burada, ahirete inanmayanların Kur'an'dan faydalanamayacakları konusundaki ilâhi kurala işaret edilmektedir. Allah şöyle bir kural koymuştur: "Ahirete inanmamanın doğal sonucu, böyle bir kimsenin Kur'an'ın mesajına karşı kalbinin katılaşması ve kulaklarının sağırlaşmasıdır, çünkü Kur'an'ın daveti ahiret inancına dayanmaktadır. Böylece Kur'an, insanları, kendilerini burada hesaba çekecek hiç kimsenin olmadığını düşündürse bile, bu dünyanın geçici zevkleri ile oyalanmamaları gerektiği konusunda uyarır. Gerçekte bu görünenler onların hiç kimseye karşı sorumlu olmadıkları anlamına gelmez. Aynı şekilde Allah şirke, ateizme, küfre ve tevhide aynı ölçüde uygulanma izni verdiyse ve bunların uygulanması dünyada (insanı hayır veya şerri yapma imkânına sahip olması gibi, potansiyel imkân bakımından çev.) hiç bir pratik farklılığa neden olmuyorsa, bu, bunların hiç bir sonuç doğurmadıkları anlamına gelmez. Çünkü gerçek şu ki, herkes yaptıklarından sorumludur, fakat öldükten sonra ahirette, herkes sadece tevhidin doğru olduğunu ve diğer tüm doktrinlerin yanlış olduğunu anlayacaktır. Çünkü şimdi yapılan işlerin sonuçları görünmüyorsa da ölümden sonra hepsi açığa çıkacaktır; fakat şimdi gerçek, görünmez bir perde ile gizlenmektedir. Kendisine uyularak mükafaat kazanılan ve uyulmadığında ceza görülen kaçınılmaz bir ahlâkî kural vardır. Bu ahlâkî kurala göre verilecek kararlar, ahirette uygulanacağı için bu geçici hayatın cazibesine kendinizi kaptırmamalısınız. Bu nedenle en sonunda yaptığınız her hareketten Rabbiniz önünde sorguya çekileceğinizi her an göz önünde bulundurmalı ve ahirette kurtuluşunuza neden olacak doğru akide ve amellere tabi olmalısınız." Buradan anlaşılacağı üzere, eğer bir kimse ahirete inanmıyorsa, Kur'an'ın davetini hiç bir zaman değerli bulmayacak ve anlamayacak, aksine eliyle tuttuğu, gözüyle gördüğü dünya zevklerinin peşinden koşacaktır. Doğal olarak onun kulakları mesajı dinlemeyecek ve o hiç bir zaman onun kalbinin derinliklerine inmeyecektir. Allah bu ayette, işte bu psikolojik gerçeği gözler önüne sermektedir. Bu bağlamda bu ayette zikredilen Mekkeli müşriklerin söylediği sözlere Fussilet Suresi 5. ayette de değinilmektedir: "Dediler ki: Ey Muhammed, bizi kendisine çağırmakta olduğun şeye karşı kalplerimiz bir örtü içindedir, kulaklarımızda bir ağırlık, bizimle senin aranda bir perde vardır. Artık sen, (yapabileceğini) yap, biz de gerçekten yapıyoruz." Burada da aynı sözler tekrarlanmaktadır ve şöyle denilmek istenmektedir: "Siz bu durumunuzu bir fazilet sanıyorsunuz. Oysa bu ahirete inanmadığınız için ilâhî kurala uygun olarak size isabet eden bir felakettir." 52. Yani, "Sizin, Rabbiniz olarak sadece Allah'ı kabul etmenizden ve onların zikrettiği ilâhları anmamanızdan hoşlanmazlar." Onlar, sadece bir tek Allah'ı yüceltmekte ısrar etmeyi ve onların büyüklerinin ve azizlerinin "mucizeler"inden hiç bahsetmemeyi de onlara nimetleri için şükretmemeyi çok garip karşılıyorlardı. Çünkü, onlara göre, Allah ilâhlık güçlerinden bazılarını o büyüklere vermiştir. Bu nedenle onlar şöyle diyorlardı: "Bu ne garip bir adam! Bilinmezliğin bilgisinin, tüm güç ve otoritelerin bir tek Allah'a ait olduğunu söylüyor. Bize çocuklar veren, bizi hastalıklardan koruyan, ticaretimizin gelişmesini sağlayan, kısaca bizim tüm istek ve arzularımıza cevap veren ilâhlara neden hiç pay biçmiyor?" (Bkz. Zümer: 45 ve an: 64) 53. Burada onların Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) davetine karşı kurdukları tuzaklar ve oyunlara değinilmektedir. Onlar gizlice Hz. Peygamber'i (s.a) dinlerler ve daha sonra buna karşı bir oyun hazırlamak üzere toplanırlardı. Bazen bir kimsenin Kur'an'dan etkilendiği konusunda şüpheye düşerler ve birlikte oturup onu bu etkiden kurtarmaya çalışarak şöyle derlerdi: "Bir düşman tarafından büyülenen ve aynı onun gibi konuşan bir adamdan nasıl etkilenirsin?" Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *47. Seni dinledikleri zaman, Biz onların aslında neye kulak kesildiklerini (57) ve kendi aralarında görüştükleri zaman, bu zalimlerin birbirlerine: "Muhammed'e uyarsanız, düpedüz büyülenmiş bir adama uymuş olacaksınız!" dediklerini çok iyi biliyoruz. 57 - Yani, Kur'an mesajına kusur bulmak için. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *47. Biz pek iyi biliriz, seni dinleyecekleri zaman, onların neyi dinleyeceklerini. Onlar o zaman bir güruhturlar, o zaman o zalimler derler ki; Başka değil, büyülenmiş bir erkeğe tâbi oluyorsunuz. 47. Yüce Resulüm!. (Biz pek iyi biliriz) Kur'an'ı Kerim'i dinleyenlerin ne gibi guruplara ayrıldıklarını ben, Yüce Mabud, herkesten daha iyi bilmekteyim. (Seni dinleyecekleri) okuduğun Kur'an-ı işittikleri (zaman onların neyi dinleyeceklerini) o Kur'an'ın beyanlarını nasıl karşılayacaklarını ben bilmekteyim. (Onlar o zaman) o Kur'an'ın okunduğu vakit (bir güruhturlar) birbirine bakar, dinlemekten kaçınır, alaycı bir vaziyet alır dururlar. (0 zaman o zalimler derler ki:) ey bu Peygamberlik iddiasında bulunana tabi olanlar!, (başka değil büyülenmiş) sihir ile aklını şaşırıp aldatılmış (bir erkeğe tabi olursunuz) yani: Buna tâbi olduğnuuz takdirde sihre uğrayıp cinnenmiş bir kimseye uymuş olursunuz. 0 cahiller, Yüce Resulün akıl ve faziletinin ne kadar yüksek, ne kadar parlak olduğunun görüp anlayamıyorlardı, gözleri kamaşıyor, kör kesiliyordu da öyle pek büyük bir zata bir takım boş isnatlarda bulunmaya cür'et gösteriyorlardı.